survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolola
|place = 14/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 6|days = 18}}Absolola, most known as Absol or Olivia, is a contestant from SurvivORG: ThailORG. After starting the game on the wrong foot by costing the first Immunity Challenge for Sook Jai, Olivia used her social game to find a footing in the tribe and survive the next three tribals, successfully making it to the swap. However, Ryan's decision to mutiny to the opposing tribe left her in an unfavorable position. After falling ill due to health reasons, Olivia was forced to ask her tribemates to vote her out, finishing in 14th place. Profile Absolola, also known as Absol or Olivia, is a member of the r/Survivor Discord. Despite hardly contributing there, she has played in 1 official Roblox Survivor, Season 37. Absolola applied for MORGquesas, and was the final casting cut that didn't make it into the season. She then tried to apply again in ThailORG and made it in. '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My gameplay is going to be very social, which is the opposite of my Bitchy personality, meaning I am being entirely fake to these people. I want to get on everyone's good side, and be in the know on what to do. Maybe I can even do a few blindsides as well >:D ThailORG Olivia started the season on the Sook Jai tribe, where she immediately reached out to all of its members, managing to connect to most of the with the exception of Joey. The only member of the tribe she knew prior to the season was her tribemate Mauka. In the first trip to the Idol Safari, Olivia found an advantage where she could grant a member of the opposing tribe immunity at the next tribal council. She decided to will the power to Abi, from the Chuay Gahn tribe. Sook Jai lost the first immunity challenge after Olivia posted the wrong tribe name in the 24-hour check-in challenge. Despite having messed up the challenge, Absolola survived the first vote with 2 votes against her, and voted for Joey, who had not made good connections in the tribe. In the second episode, Olivia went to Brunei in the Idol Safari and was trapped in a prison for two rounds. She was later saved by Chikin. Sook Jai proceeded to lose the next immunity challenge, where she targeted Caleb as a threat because of his social skills, and because of rumors of Caleb targeting her at the first tribal council. Caleb and Bob were blindsided in a vote of 6-2, where Caleb was voted out. Over the next two episodes of competition, Sook Jai won the immunity challenges, and Olivia formed stronger bonds with the members of her tribe, though in the fifth episode, Sook Jai lost immunity once again, and went back to Tribal Council. With Bob on the bottom of the tribe, he was a likely target, but to avoid an idol being played, and to cause drama, Olivia decided to cast her vote for Ryan. Bob was eliminated in a 6-1-1 vote. In the sixth episode, Sook Jai won another immunity challenge, and the tribe started to prepare for a tribe swap to mix up the game. In the seventh episode of the season, the tribes swapped, and Olivia was swapped with 5 original Chuay Gahn members (Abi, Liam, Winter, Dolphin, and Dylan), and 1 original Sook Jai Member, Ryan, who she had voted against in the last vote, on the new Sook Jai tribe. She made connections with 3 members of the original Chuay Ghan tribe, Abi, Liam, and Dolphin. She connected with Abi due to giving her the advantage at the first Tribal Council. The challenge was an auction, where Olivia and Ryan both put maximum bids on a mutiny, which Ryan ultimately won in a tiebreaker. Ben from the new Chuay Gahn mutinied onto the tribe. After having important medical problems the day before the tribe swap, which were affecting her gameplay, Olivia requested her tribe to unanimously vote her out. Liam started drama at the Tribal Council and called out Olivia for allegedly throwing him under the bus, which was a lie that Dolphin made up. Olivia placed 14th in the season. She considered her closest allies to be Pig, Chikin, and Mauka. She was the first player in SurvivORGs to ask their tribemates to vote them out, and have it done to them successfully. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:14th Place Category:ThailORG Contestants